Stained Glass
by Venefico
Summary: Set a few weeks after the movie. Bobby's feeling angsty and ends up wandering the school. He runs into Kurt. *SLASH*


Title: **Stained Glass**  
Author: **Venefico (AKA Deus Luxi)**  
Fiction: **X-Men 2**  
Pairing: **Bobby/Kurt**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Set a few weeks after the movie. Bobby's feeling angsty and ends up wandering the school. He runs into Kurt. *SLASH***  
Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it. It's just some crazy fun. ^_^**  
  
  
The music was flowing into Bobby's ears. This was his third time, consecutively, listening to the _Gladiator_ soundtrack. Somehow, the lack of words, with just the raw music remaining, let him escape the recent angst of his life.  
  
The school was still deadened, emotionally, by Jean's sacrifice. Scott stayed secluded mainly. He had come for her memorial though. Kurt had given a beautiful testimonial about her, which had moved everyone to the brink of tears.  
  
Logan, to everyone's surprise hadn't ridden off again. He had, oddly enough, taken up art, experimenting with just two mediums. Painting, which ended up as splotches of colour layered over each other, and sculpting, which had left a legacy of several disfigured animals, people, and various other inanimate objects. Finding that it wasn't his calling, he gave up on it after a few days, and instead spent his time in the garage tweaking whatever he could.  
  
The atmosphere was further dampened, for Bobby at least, if not for some others, by John's quick departure. He missed his friend greatly, and so did Marie. Though instead of being closer because of their mutual loss, they were torn further apart by their inability to be close.  
  
Bobby had taken to wandering about the school listening to music. Not knowing where he was going in particular, he just let his feet lead him wherever. As the song ended, though, Bobby heard faint chanting up ahead, and tried to think of where he was. Nothing came to him, so he decided to stop the music and investigate.  
  
It didn't take him long to find out that he was in the chapel hallway, and that Kurt was praying:  
  
_"pater noster qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum; adveniat regnum tuum; fiat voluntas tua sicut in caelis et in terra. panem nostrum cotidianum da nobis hodie, et dimitte nobis debita nostra, sicut et nos dimittimus debitoribus nostris. et ne inducas nos in temptationem, sed libera nos a malo. amen."_  
  
Hearing Kurt pray in Latin was a moving experience. Not only was he devoutly faithful to God, but also the way he said the Latin words. He made them feel special. He made them feel Holy. Bobby was so entranced that he didn't even notice when Kurt had finished and had turned around to look at Bobby and smile.  
  
"Hello." Kurt said jovially.  
  
But Bobby was still spellbound, and hadn't heard a word Kurt had said. Kurt disappeared, and then reappeared in front of Bobby, startling the young man. The teleporter grinned broadly.  
  
"Hello." He repeated, smiling.  
  
"He—Hello." Bobby managed to stammer out.  
  
"Velcome to se house of God." Kurt Wagner elaborated in his German accent.  
  
"God has a nice house." Bobby managed to joke. He noticed the beautifully depicted stained glass windows that ran along the upper half of the chapel's walls.  
  
"Each vone tells a different story." Kurt said, apparently noticing Bobby's interest in the windows.  
  
"Which one's that?" Bobby asked, pointing to a particularly colourful mosaic depicting a large tree with an absurdly unproportional snake in it and a woman on her knees in front of the tree.  
  
"Dat is se story of Eve's temptation. As se story goes, she vas tempted by se Devil, in se form of a snake."  
  
"And she gave in to that temptation, and even convinced Adam to try the fruit too. Therefore casting them both out of paradise."  
  
"You know se story den?" Kurt smiled again.  
  
"It's kind of a common story." Bobby said, smiling back.  
  
Kurt continued to smile as he walked back to the alter and started flipping the pages of the bible. "Vat seems to be troubling you den?" He asked.  
  
Bobby crossed the short distance to the alter and paused. "It's just that things are… confusing recently." He blurted.  
  
"Sings are confusing because people make dem so."  
  
Bobby was silent for a moment. "But what about Professor Grey?"  
  
"Jean knew vat she vas doing. It vas her choice."  
  
"But does that mean we shouldn't be sad by it?"  
  
"You are able to mourn, yes. But to mourn too much is to not let her move on to a better place."  
  
Bobby was made silent again.  
  
Kurt offered his hand. "Come. Ve vill valk in se park."  
  
Bobby took Kurt's hand. _Bamf!_ Before he knew what was going on, he felt eerily light and the smell of burning brimstone was very strong. And then he was in the park. It was still early in the morning, so no one was around.  
  
"That was... wow!" Bobby said excitedly.  
  
Kurt smiled again. He seemed to have a knack for smiling. The teleporter started walking, and Bobby followed him. Kurt didn't even have to say anything; Bobby just let it all pour out. Everything that he was feeling. All his angst.  
  
* * *  
  
"And with Marie. I like her, I know I do, but I just want to be close to her, but I can't be."  
  
They had sat down on one of the many benches on the park grounds of the school, and Bobby had been talking about his feelings for Marie.  
  
"And vat does she feel for you?"  
  
"I'm not sure anymore. At times, I feel like she likes me too, but at other times, it's like she wants nothing to do with me."  
  
"Hmmm." Kurt was thinking to himself.  
  
Bobby looked at Kurt. He saw the scars all over his face, and a strange sensation bubbled over him. Bobby got up and stood in front of Kurt. The young man grabbed the older one's head and pressed his lips against Kurt's.  
  
Bobby's mouth tingled with sensations he hadn't felt in a long time. He ran a hand through Kurt's hair, experimentally, and let it rest on the back of his head. The younger man moved his other hand down to the teleporter's shoulder, and then further to his back.  
  
Kurt reciprocated by putting one of his hands on the small of Bobby's back, and placing the other one lightly on his chest. He opened his mouth to Bobby's tongue, which let the younger man explore that aspect of him. All sorts of strange sensations flowed through Bobby and Kurt as they continued their passionate moment.  
  
After a few minutes, though, they separated. "That was... wow!" Bobby breathed.  
  
"Dat is tvice I did dat to you today." Kurt grinned.  
  
Bobby sat down again. He was speechless.  
  
Kurt took hold of Bobby's hand. "I vill go now. You have much sinking to do."  
  
Kurt started to get up, but Bobby held onto his hand. "Stay. Please."  
  
The teleporter smiled his infamous smile. "Alright. Dough perhaps ve shall go somevere a little more private?"  
  
_Bamf!_ Bobby felt light again and the brimstone was back. He had just given in to his temptation and was hoping this was the right choice.  
  
* * *  
  
John Allerdyce jumped down from the tree that he had been hiding in. He had been sent by Magneto to gather information on the X-men, but what he had just witnessed was priceless blackmail.  
  
He went over to the park bench that had just been vacated, and stretched out on it. John flicked his lighter open, transferring the flame to his hand; he held it there for a moment, just staring at it. Pyro closed his lighter with his hand that wasn't holding the fire. A few seconds later, he grinned broadly, and closed his hand, simultaneously extinguishing the small flame held in his hand. John Allerdyce rose from the bench, and pocketing his lighter, headed off the grounds. Oh yes, this was priceless indeed.  



End file.
